undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underbinary: The Digiverse
|date = |website = Wattpad |type = Character-centered |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |status = WIP |creator = ADgee |writer = ADgee}} BinaryTale (also called Underbinary or Bin-Tale) is an AU created by ADgee. This AU centers primarily on Chara and W.D Gaster, but have other characters as well. : Backstory During the year of 201X, a young girl named Chara was with her friends, playing in her house. Everything was fine. That is until someday they heard of the legends of Mt. Ebott. They decided to investigate and check if those were true. It was their worst mistake. After checking curiously, Chara fell through the hole. This caused a mysterious entity to create a copy of the original "Undertale". But it failed. A strange file labelled "=)" corrupted the copy. Chara found herself in an empty void, with the corrupted AU (shown as a piece of paper.). She wasn't alone though, a scientist skeleton named W.D Gaster was with her. Soon, the corruption grew to the point it started shattering the copy apart. The pieces separated and vanished. That is, except one which both managed to save. After this tragedy, they both started to rebuild the entire universe from a single fragment. Characters Chara The human who fell through Mt. Ebott into the void. In this AU, Chara is female. She doesn't change very much design-wise. She is currently working with W.D Gaster in order to rebuild the universe. Gaster A skeleton with slight cracks on his skull. He wears a black lab-coat. He has lines of 0s and 1s printed on the bottom of the coat. He became a friend of Chara since they both started working together. Frisk A "mirror" born from a part of Chara's SOUL as a "core piece" to keep the AU fragment stable. They have the colors of the Blue Screen (Windows). They as well share some of Chara's memories. Flowey Slightly corrupted from recreation, has blurry memories of Asriel. He still doesn't try to kill Frisk, as well, helps them. Binary!Sans Revived by Chara, becomes the brand new guardian of the Digiverse. His code is slightly corrupted for certain reasons, but still keep his humor. He has access to the rest of the Digiverse, and can exit it if needed. Malware!Sans A female version of Sans meant to infect the system and destroy the Digiverse, sent by the Virus to infect everything. Unlike other malwares, she has feelings, mind of her own and free will. Despite being different than the rest, she still can't leave the Digiverse, as she's tied to it. The Virus A mysterious and malicious creatures lurking between the deepest parts of the Inner Code. It's origins are exactly unknown. It usually takes the form of Gaster for unknown reasons. Troyan!Chara A fake replica of Chara meant to destroy the Digiverse. They hate Malware with all their heart because of their betrayal. Binary!Toriel She serves as the gatekeeper of the Ruins. She pretty much maintains the same profile than Undertale Toriel, but she has several PSTD since her code glitched and gave her fake memories. Locations Here are all the places in The Digiverse. Nexus Underground It's the central place of the Digiverse. It's basically a slightly-modified version of the Overworld, which some small additions here and there. It serves as a cross-section for the rest of the Digiverse. Inner Code The very core of the Digiverse. Only Chara and Gaster are known to be able to enter it. The entire place is black and green, with numbers lying all around it. This is the place where The Virus resides, and is sending malwares from there. The ambience is hostile, and the place is filled with living softwares. The Drives Those are small islands floating around the main location, which can be acceded anytime by nearly everyone. These can contain anything from small houses to trees, rivers and even mountains. Freeware Planes Those are blank planes in which the people can freely create their own small sections with their own stuff. It's the only site where people from outside the Digiverse can freely enter without permission. Story The AU's story can be seen in Wattpad. * Part 0 (Chara's Backstory) * Part 1 (Creation Failure) * Part 2: Fragmented * Part 3: System Reboot * Part 4: Beyond the Ruins Gallery BinaryGaster.png|Binary!Gaster Binary Flowey.png|Binary!Flowey Binary Chara.png|Binary Chara Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Serious Category:Written story